mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 32
23rd September, 2005 'FIRST MADE MAN DIES ' The first Made Man on our streets was gunned down late last night as he emerged from his Los Angeles home after a long seclusion. He had not been seen by any but his family for some time, and was pale even before the bullets robbed him of his life. Made Man paulo_dinardo, head of the Priesthood died at 8:42PM last night despite the best efforts of his family to keep him alive. There were apparently several shooters firing on the newly Made Man as he stepped out following his meeting with the Godfathers. He was Made for a total of 41 short minutes before being killed. The Priesthood family were very reclusive in nature, gathering round their boss as he worked his way up from Street Boss to Made with hardly a flicker of publicity from himself or others in his family. He was seldom seen on the streets and many people didn’t recognise him when he stepped out as a Made for the first time. His funeral was still a large affair with many turning out to pay their last respects to the First Made of our era. His son came to the streets following the internment, and obviously distraught as he appeared to believe he was his late father. He spoke out stating that he was “number one in these streets” despite his father ever setting foot on them in the recent past. The desire to be Made drove Paulo into a reclusive life and ultimately an early grave. 'CHICAGO SHOOTOUT SEES MYSTERY MEN KILLED ' By: Knox The rain-swept night of the 20th of September may have been unremarkable for much for America. From Miami to LA, New York to Denver, mobsters went about their usual business with regular gusto and counted their earnings from illegal activities with scarcely contained glee. Not so in Chicago however, with the Windy City bearing witness to a flaming shoot-out of epic proportions that has had most local residents proclaiming it a: “Bullet Fest”, “a ballet of violence” and “Gunplay of the highest calibre.” One local bar-owner, who asked not to be named, said of the shoot-out: “It all pretty much came from nowhere. I saw a man who I now recognise from police crime scene photos as DeepNDark stroll casually towards another man who I knew locally named Thief1. As they came close together beside a local new stand, the man, (DeepNDark) drew a weapon and began firing at Thief1.” Eyewitness reports are at this stage conflicting, but what is certain however is that a car initially saved Thief1’s life by driving across the bead of fire. As bullets ricocheted around and locals dived for cover, the murder attempt was interrupted by the appearance of a third man. The bar owner goes on to say: “As Thief1 ran for cover, I saw another man approach from a side street. He wore a long black coat and I did not recognise him. He saw the shoot-out in front of him and immediately drew a large silver pistol. He began Firing at DeepNDark, who for his part fired back. A the two ran for cover, one innocent bystander was hit.” Police reports estimate that in the initial shoot-out between 12 and 15 bullets were fired and eyewitness reports confirm both men were severely wounded but continuing the fight. At this point an opportunistic local petty criminal by the name of rupert took it upon himself to mug both wounded men as they lay sheltered behind parked cars on opposite sides of the street. The stranger mistakenly though rupert was a friend of DeepNDark’s and called out for him to fight alone and without support. DeepNDark replied that he did not know the man and as rupert approached, The stranger shot him once in the stomach. As Rupert struggled across the street to mug DeepNDark, the latter cut him down in a hail of bullets. Just then, Bisto is said to have become involved, mugging the stranger and running with his wallet. The stranger for his part shot Bisto, wounding him severely. The bar owner continues: “As Bisto ran struggled with the stranger, I heard a shot and saw him stagger. By now the bullets were flying and anyone with any sanity had run for cover. The stranger continued to fire, but of DeepNDark, I saw nothing.” Reports indicate that as Bisto made his escape, another man by the name of Two_times appeared from an alley a block down. He raced past a police Blockade that had been put in place and began to rake the car behind which the stranger had taken cover, with gunfire. The stranger responded by shooting Two_times in the head with one shot, killing him instantly. Eyewitnesses have named the stranger in black as Gluttony, who is known to carry a heavy pistol. Police have confirmed they are hunting the same man in connection with the incident. He is believed to be a wild card in the Mafia community, having survived several shoot-outs and killed many foes. One local barman at the Ritz Carlton hotel had this to say: “Yeah I recognise the guy, he stays here sometimes. He’s a big tipper and tends to go to his room with women who are staying there. He drinks Cognac. He says he in LA for a West Coast shoot-out, by I just thought he was joking." DeepNDark’s body was recovered close by the scene, in a hallway for a block of flats, while the body of Bisto was found a few hundred yards further away, as was the body of Thief1, who failed to escape the bloodbath. It is unclear what killed both, but Police corruption is one angle being looked at by the Internal Affairs Unit in Chicago. At least two of the five men killed in the carnage are suspected of Mystery Men membership. The Organisation has not made any public statement on the incident, but it is widely believed that the man known as Gluttony can expect to face their wrath in respect of his actions, the reasons for which remain unknown. 'DUG CRUSADER STEPS UP ' By: Madam_Butterfly With the recent rash of police officers confiscating dugs, a crusader against the illegal seizure and cruelty to dugs has surfaced in the crowd. SweetestThing, a young woman who just recently arrived from Eastern Europe, overheard the problem being discussed at a local coffee shop and began at once her crusade to "rescue the poor little dugs. In her own words, she described how she found out about the dug problem: "I go to coffee shop to practice English every morning. I listen to peoples to learn new words. The men, they look at me with smiles. They like young woman watching them! I heard they say the cops are taking dugs away. They laugh at that! Poor little dugs, I thought. Except when they are buggy, dugs are so cute. I could not understand why they laugh. So today, I start looking for a place to put the dugs. Those mean police cannot hurt the dugs anymore." This naïve girl's efforts ought to be applauded. At this time of weakened economy where most people are just trying to feed their families, the self-sacrificing of SweetestThing can be a reminder to us all. Love your dug, care for your dug, and if the cops try to take your dug, set them free and hope they come back to you eventually. 'MISS MAFIA ROUND 3 ' By: Tea_Jenny Yesterdays round got off to a good start everyone was in good spirit and enjoying themselves. All the contestants being asked to get catty with one another but all stood together refusing to put the others down. Carmela and Valencia had their own cheering sections and Lexicon sadly had to withdraw after missing the second round due to an illness. Each of the contestants was asked to prepare a poem about the judge Opei, most of the ladies gave it their bet shot, Mamacita again went blank and her answer to question two was "A Peom". After Dark_Heart had answered she seemed to have had a good round and left the stage with a smile, but soon the Booing started coming from a small section of the crowd as MagicTrev realised that he'd heard that poem somewhere before and accused her of cheating. This was reported later on in the day in the gossip section of the newspaper saying that she should be disqualified or at least lose points. However Opei's exact words in the contest where "Please indulge me and prepare a short poem about well me" he did not mention or at least make it clear that he wanted an original. The humiliation of this bad publicity in the contest was just too much for this citizen to take, the taunts in the crowd where bad enough but when she read it in the paper where the whole of the public could read it...she ran straight home, picked up her gun and shot herself. That's one life tragically lost due to this contest already, lets hope there are not more to follow. 'NEW BUSINESS OPENED UP ON THE STREETS ' By: Tea_Jenny A new business has just lost its first customer early yesterday and made the funeral something to remember. The 'The Dead Centre' of Denver Inc will liven up any funeral for a small price. You visit the company on the Streets before you die and arrange a coffin, music, a head stone and when you die they give you a proper send off with all your friends by your grave. Today they had their trial run with the young miss Venom_VixenII, but everything went perfectly to plan. DarkHeart when asked how the funeral went said ....'The funeral was a very emotional one, not only was it the funeral of a good friend, but it was 'The Dead Centre' of Denver’s first funeral. But over all it went smooth as me and witch marched proudly down the street next to the carriage carrying the body, RIP her soul' If you too would like a chance to have a big send of and something it be remembered by, something above the rest then contact Witch or Dark_Heart? 'MAFIA MUSE ' Musings From A Mafioso Ok, so we finally had someone that the Godfather deemed was an acceptable made man. Of course he was immediately targeted and killed. The cry went out on the streets, and from far and wide the son of the first made man was told his father was not worthy of the title. I honestly don’t see that a relevant. Maybe he wasn’t the greatest leader but the fact is the Godfather chose him. Look, given our population, we need 5 or 10 Made Men not 1 or 2. Unless the underground factions that believe they know what is best for our world can produce that many qualified leaders they need to concentrate on getting there own people into the position of Made Man and leave the others to do the same. It has quickly been proven that just because someone is Made they still can be reached. Are we so narrow minded and power hungry that we can’t see that each city can support a Made Man. Do the underground groups really feel they need to try and control all 9 cities with 10-15 people? It’s a ridiculous concept. Now I am all for the elimination of random muggers and random shooters, to those that have taken it upon themselves to undertake this cause I applaud you. Yes I know it is more or less the same groups that have taken on both tasks. Can we not see that our world is grey? We are all various shades of grey. We all have some good qualities and some bad. To those that see the world as black and white I suggest you look in the mirror the next time you feel to urge to whack someone for a minor slight or because someone is not “worthy” of the rank they hold. Who appointed you to be the conscious of our world? But, at the end of the day I am encouraged. We reached a milestone yesterday. Our first Made Man, the next step is our first Made Man that lives for 24 hours after becoming Made. Then maybe we’ll see 2 Made Men at the same time. So yeah, I am encouraged. Let’s all keep the faith maybe our prayers will be answered. 'ANNOUNCEMENT RE: LOS ANGELES ' MadDog I grew up in Miami but have spent a lot of time travelling through our cities. My dad used to take me around with him when he went on his runs. One city that really impressed me was Los Angeles. I have been spending a great deal of time there lately and I am no longer happy with it. I was mugged several times. Saw several people attacked. This is not the town I was once proud of. I am hereby taking control of the city of Los Angeles. I declare it a whack free/mug free zone. It will be run by a commission made up of current LA Street Bosses, myself, my right hand, and my Chief of Security. I hope the current bosses will work with the commission as their collective voices are needed. I will post a flyer in the street shortly addressing the issue. 'WE HEAR THAT… ' Gossip column by: Trixie ....Silvio_Dante was seen in the "Dance, Dance, Dance!" store this morning looking at pink tutus and Sequined things with large ruffles and bows. He came out muttering something about Figure skating and how he has to work on his camel toe...Interpret that how you wish. ....Vito_Capone was at the grocery store around 3 am this morning in nothing but assless chaps. What section did he run too? Produce. He carried on a conversation with a cucumber before selecting it, and running out with it in his "pants". ....Father_Time was kicked out of the high school. You remember how coaches would yell "Everyone hit the showers" Well when the girls would skip in there or do whatever the hell high school girls do, Father time Would be standing in the corner stall Naked as a jaybird singing show tunes to himself. At first the girls we curious about this man, but after a while, and a horrible rendition of Cats, they had to tell their teacher. Father Time was escorted out of the School, but got the gym teachers number. 'OBITUARIES FOR SEP 22TH - SEP 23TH ' ** Zoo : A man who has lived among us for a long time, he had many friends and was much loved. ScissorKick, Although I didn't know you, I still respected you. RIP Stapled, RIP Zoo, A very sad day for us all :( ** John_Cougar : Wise and honest, he was not afraid to speak up in the streets and will be respected as such. Furio-Giunta, We never met, but I respected you and what you had to say.RIP *Lays a red rose on the coffin* Evolved, RIP to a man with a nobel mission. ** Aurelius_Marcus : A proud man who stood up in public for what he believed - honour and strength. BarbieDahl, All though we never met...I had nothing but respect for you. May you rest in peace. Magms, RIP. Your vision will never be forgotten. ** paulo_dinardo : A truely great man. Whether known or unknown, liked or disliked, you could only have respect for him. RIP. GhEtTo-BaYbEe, OMG!!! RIP the greatest boss ever!! Merc, wtf R.I.P peace old friend places 1 gold bullet in vest pocket 21 gun salute limey, RIP man that hurts. well done though. *holds hat to chest and pauses* ** Magms : Kept himself to himself much of the time and was able to stay unnoticed, unfortunately, he we still killed. RIP Quadrophenia, Damn, dude. You seemed cool enough. Wish that hadn't happened. Rest in Peace. The-mafioso, RIp ** Uncle-ChopChop : Killed in a shootout, those who knew him will be saddened at this loss. Draco, Rest in Peace *tips hat* ColdIce, My respects to you all all of your family ** JesusTheGangsterrr : One of the coolest guys around, His loss is one the community will feel. PmIrSsSmeErDc, awwww RIP JTG, my buddy.. Axe2, RIP, you are and always will be a top bloke :) 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. I would like the owners of the other 2 slots to contact me. Jovinceino. 'Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact CarmelaDeAngelis, Editor of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the newsstand. ' http://pvp.a.mafia.org/gazette.php?issue=40